1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for portable insulated food and beverage storage and in particular to insulated storage of a plurality of standard plates of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated storage containers or "cooolers" are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,607 discloses a portable container with thermally insulated exterior walls. However, the prior art does not address the problem of saving a meal that is on standard sized dishes without having to remove the food and place it in sealable containers. Therefore, a need exists for a cooler shaped and sized to accommodate a standard nine (9) inch to ten and one-half (101/2) inch dinner plate. A further need exists for such a cooler that can also carry beverages and accessories. Finally, a need exists for such a cooler that can utilize refreezable gel units for providing low temperature storage.